Phoenix Wright: Turnabout Time
by DiamondTheHedgehog556
Summary: After a normal day in the office, Phoenix Wright comes home to meet a strange man who calls himself The Doctor. Apparently, The Doctor's friend, Amy, has been accused of murder. It is up to Phoenix to solve mysteries, find clues, and present what he found in the court to save Amy... or die trying.


My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm an Attorney, though can I really call myself that since all my cases have been murders? Unsurprisingly, this is no different. Well, let me start from the beginning. I've wanted to be an Attorney since I was… 5 or 6. It was long ago ok. Anyways, I was accused of stealing what exactly? I don't know they never made it clear. Anyways a class trial was put on with the teacher being the judge. I had not 1 but 2 "lawyers". They were my great friends Larry Butz and Edgeworth. I never got Edgeworth's last name but they were amazing. I spent my following years in school trying to learn how to be an attorney. I am now 35 years old and I still stand proud with my badge. However, not everything was peachy keen. My friend/mentor, Mia, died before my 2nd case and I still miss her. My 1st and 4th trials had the defendants being my friends, Larry and Edgeworth respectively.

Then one day…

"Jeez that trial took a long time." I said as I slouched back on my couch.

"Yeah Nick, who knew the murderer was Gerald?!" Maya said excited to get back to her meditation sessions. Maya was a great friend of mine. She just turned 18 and stands at around 5' 4" or around my chest to put that in prospective. She is what's known as a spirit medium, basically she can talk to ghosts and, given the right conditions, can take over the body of those who have passed on. This is how I still communicate with Mia… Mia… Mia… why did you have to die on me Mia?

"So, how are your training sessions going?"

"Great, I…" She stops and freezes in place.

"Maya? What's wrong?" Her face starts to get pale. "Maya?" She falls over. "Maya!" I look at her body to see blood coming from her head. "Maya!" I nearly wake the entire building as I sit up and yell.

The door bursts open and Maya runs in. "What's up Nick?!"

I rub my face. "Nothing, sorry. Just a bad dream."

"Ok, see you later."

When she closes the door I lay back down. For quite a while now, I've had these nightmares about Maya dying, and it turns out I'm not the only one fearing for the death of a friend. I hear a noise. I can't really explain it, but it was a mixture of groans and beeps. "Who's there?!" I yell. I jump out of bed and look around. Nothing but my bedroom. Then, a giant blue box starts to materialize on the other side of the room. "What the hell?" I say, my voice lowering from shock. When it's done, I finally get a good look at it. It's a blue rectangle with 2 doors on the front, a light bulb sitting on the top, 2 windows on each side that have 6 panels each, and on the doors are handles, a lock, and a piece of paper.

I walk closer when I hear, "Wow, I'm surprised that worked!" The door opened and a man walked out. He was about my size, had a strange haircut, a red bowtie, black pants and shoes, a white undershirt and a brown coat. "Hello!" He said smiling.

I looked at him for a couple seconds before saying, "Okay, how the hell did you do that?"

"Oh, this is the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Say Hi."

"Um, hi TARDIS." The TARDIS made a noise as the bulb flashed.

The strange man laughed and said, "Oh, TARDIS, you are absolutely hilarious." He patted the side. "Anyways, this is Mr. Phoenix Wright, he's the lawyer that's gonna help save Amy!" The TARDIS made another noise as the bulb flashed again, which I will now call TARDIS Talk. "Oi, don't swear! Terribly sorry, she doesn't like lawyers, the last one tried to kill her."

"Okay, deduction, you are crazy!" I say pushing him back into the box. "So, how about you take your box and leave."

"Hey, don't call her a box! It's okay honey, he didn't mean it." He puts a hand beside his mouth and whispers, "Listen, the last thing you want to do is get on her bad side."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you didn't wake me up at…" I look at the clock. "…three in the morning for nothing. So, who died and who was accused?"

"You knew it was a murder case? Bloody hell, you are fantastic… wow, I haven't said that in 200 years. Anyways, how did you know?"

"Well, all my cases so far have been murder so it's kind of the norm."

"Oh, that's pretty cool I guess. Not as cool as a fez or even a bowtie." He said smiling. "Oh, speaking of which…" He walks back into the TARDIS and comes out with a fez on. "Do you like it?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"Well," He threw it to the side. "You can keep that. Anyways, the one killed was a Sontaran named Strax, and the accused is my friend Amy Pond. Oh, I'm The Doctor by the way." He extended his arm.

I shook it saying, "Nice to meet you Doctor. Wait, did you say you were 200 years old?"

"Oh, I'm much older now. I'd say about 1000 maybe 2000 years old, but who's counting?"

"Okay, now I know you're crazy. The oldest living man on earth was only 122 years old."

"Well, I'm not a man and I'm not from earth. I'm a Time Lord, I come from the planet Gallifrey, very nice place but very evil. Anyways, I'm the only Time Lord left, there was The Master, but he's dead. So yeah, I'm an alien."

"Well, I'd just like to ask you-"

He cuts me off as he looks at a watch he hid under his sleeve and said, "Oh, bloody hell, look at the time. I'll be back in the morning to come and collect you." He said running into the TARDIS. "Bye Bye!" he said before the box disappeared in a similar manner as the way it appeared.

"Well… that was weird." I said as I went to lie down. "Well, I hope I don't have to see him again." I closed my eyes. I lie down a little while before my eyes shoot open and I say, "Wait, did he say he was an alien?"

To Be Continued


End file.
